


Just Another Night in Arkham

by DegnerateSmutWriter



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, DCU
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Breast Fucking, Breast Sucking, Clone Sex, Clones, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Creampie, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, Futanari, Gangbang, Human Experimentation, Inflation, Inspired by Fanart, Jokes, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Plants, Unconscious Sex, Unconsciousness, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, cum, distention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegnerateSmutWriter/pseuds/DegnerateSmutWriter
Summary: Based on a small art series done by Sparrow back in the day under the same name. This was some of the first art I ever beat off to, so it holds a special place in my heart/penis. Hope I did it justice.https://e-hentai.org/g/271203/c2a3c7394c/
Relationships: Pamela Isley & Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Just Another Night in Arkham

One ordinary night within Arkham Asylum, Harley Quinn was hopping on the toes of her heeled boots with excitement, pigtails swaying side to side, ecstatic to see the effects of an untested serum on her good friend Poison Ivy. She found it in one of the research labs during a prison riot, curious at the label ‘For a Fun Night’ and what it could mean. Definitely not something that a prison doctor should be making, that's for sure. Knowing that Ivy has a natural resilience towards serums and such, Harley thought that she would make the perfect guinea pig for her twisted experiment. She had tracked her down to the prison’s greenhouse (of course), sneaking up behind Ivy and injecting her while she was distracted communing with the plants in the garden. Despite her tolerance, once Harley injected her with the serum Ivy hunched over and hugged her stomach, clearly in pain from whatever had been put into her. Regardless, Harley was still eagerly awaiting results with a beaming smile on her face. 

“Haha! Gotcha!” Harley toted, looking on as Ivy wretched in discomfort, “That outta loosen you up a bit, huh Red?” She got no response from Ivy, who had stopped her groaning and instead stood frozen in place. Curious, Harley walked up behind Ivy to peek over her shoulder. “Awww, c’mon Red, where’s your sense of hu- OH WOW!” she exclaimed, cutting of her original thought when the effects of the experimental serum became obviously apparent. 

Jutting from Ivy’s crotch was a fully erect penis, over a foot long with a red-purple tip, almost matching the jacket of the woman it was attached to. Veins ran all along its length, pulsing with the rhythm of Ivy’s heartbeat, her new fuckpole increasing in girth with each visible throb. Just below the impressive shaft was a pair of balls, each one the size of a clenched fist and filling her with new chemicals flowing through her system. Ivy herself was speechless at the sight, only able to put a hand to the massive member and feel its warmth. The smallest touch was like electricity running through her body, further increasing her already rising desire to use this thing to fuck somebody until they couldn't stand for weeks. A small twitch in her eye formed just before she remembered who she could redirect all this frustration towards. 

“Well well! Didn’t expect that!!” Harley exclaimed, skipping to move in front of Ivy to get a better view of her new favorite friend in all of Arkham. Her F-cup hooters bounced with every hop, each bit of movement making her pornstar tits look like they wanted to flop out of her skimpy nurse outfit, the corset she wore pushing them even further outwards to the point where she clearly didn't care if they fell out. Once Harley stopped in front of Ivy, she clicked her heels together and leaned forward to get an up close look at Ivy’s new appendage, giving Ivy a nice view down her cleavage while her short skirt lifted up to reveal her pasty yet sizable butt. “Try to loosen ya up, and you go all stiff on me! Haha!” Harley continued to poke fun at Ivy, still captivated by the more than 16 inch cock aimed right at her face. Ivy began tearing her own top off, letting her boobs bounce free. Not as big as Harley, but it was enough of an additional distraction that Harley didn’t notice several vines closing in behind her until it was too late. 

\- - -

“A-heh heh heh... * _gulp_ * H-Hey take it easy there Red!” Harley pleaded, her voice now shaky as she realized that she was no longer in control of this situation. Ivy’s vines had her limbs bound, arms tied behind her back and legs spread wide into a V-shape. More vines arrived to fish Harley’s squishy chesticles out of her skimpy top, encircling her perky wobbly knockers so that they held their shape. Her puffy nipples were erect, a sign that her body was preparing her what was to come. “Heh, i-it was just a joke, y’know?” The plant tendrils had torn her short nurse skirt clean off, showing off Harley’s already wet labia through her thin panties. Harley trembled as another vine pulled her thin panties aside and yanked them off in one fluid motion, exposing her pink folds to the plant woman before her. Ivy criss-crossed her legs with every step she made towards her prey, her fuckpillar swaying to and fro before she lined her tip with Harley’s slit, smiling to herself in anticipation. 

“A joke? Harley baby, you’re going to LOVE this one!” Ivy pushed her cockhead into Harley’s vagina, her walls stretching painfully wide to fit Ivy’s immense girth. Ivy leaned over her prey to look down at her captive. “It’s a real *NMPH* SCREAMER!” she cried out, her sappy punchline punctuating the dropping of her hips, driving the bulk of her gigantic cock into Harley’s sopping wet pussy.

The noise that Harley made when Ivy drove her immense fuckrod into her sounded like the blood-curdling scream of a murder victim mixed with the moan of a virgin having their g-spot overstimulated for the first time. She let out her wail of pain and pleasure until her lungs were empty, at which time Ivy decided to drag herself until the tip remained inside, letting her catch her breath. Then Ivy let her weight some crashing down, jamming her cockhead back though her tunnel until it kissed the entrance to Harley’s womb. She repeated this process several times, each bump and vein grinding up against each of Harley’s folds as she wretched her cock in and out of her, until she started to gush thick precum and quickly pulled herself out entirely.

“Awww...?” Harley whined in protest, finally getting used to the miracle of science that dangled between Ivy’s legs. She didn’t expect things to turn out this way; a failed experiment leading her to be bound and used like a fucksleeve by Poison Ivy. But far be it from her to complain about a pleasant surprise. 

“Oh don’t fret sweetie,” Ivy adjusted her aim to line her slick fuckpole against the entrance to Harley’s rectum, “it’s going right back in!” With an extra vine wrapping around the ex-psychologist’s waist, Ivy rammed over a foot of her cock into Harley’s ass like it was a cheap sex toy, gushing large globs of precum into the blonde bimbo.

“ **HOLY SHHHIIIIIT!** ” Harley screamed through her teeth, gritting them tightly in response to the dick thicker than her arm jamming its way up her butt. 

“Such a dirty mouth! I’ll have to wash it out later…” Ivy touted, saving an idea she just thought of for later. Right now, she wanted to enjoy her clown-slut to the fullest. 

The leafy tentacles keeping her arms restrained together decided to separate them and spread them out, suspending Harley spread-eagle in midair. Ivy hooked one arm under one of Harley’s legs and used her free arm to grab the back of Harley’s neck, positioning herself to pump up even deeper into her ass. She thrusted further up into Harley’s rear, the tip of her growing cock now distending Harley’s trim figure outward, a large bump making itself shown beneath her bellybutton at the apex of every thrust. Ivy craned her head down to Harley’s chest and latched onto one of her pert nipples, her tongue lapping back and forth around the tip while her lips pressed into the plush titflesh, forming airtight seal around her areola. 

Harley was dangerously close to over stimulation, so many amazing sensations washed over her that she could barely keep her head up. Her tongue lolled out in pleasure, eyes looking up at the ceiling as she got her tit sucked, her butt fucked, and her world rocked into next month. She made various sounds as Ivy bumped her massive member up her taut abdomen over and over again, many *ooh*s,*ah*s, and even laughter coming from the crazed girl's mouth. She never could’ve been happier with the choice she made in using her good friend Ivy as a test subject, just to have the tables flipped on her, resulting in getting the best sex of her life. Her legs couldn’t stop trembling, quivering uncontrollably as Harley came, a strong orgasm coursing through her body, lighting up every nerve in her body like a Christmas tree. 

Ivy noticed this and licked her lips expectantly, feeling a exponentially growing need to blow her load, and soon. As if the liters of precum that had been oozing from her cockslit hadn’t been enough of a warning that an orgasm was close, the spasming tightness of Harley’s ass was enough to open the floodgates and trigger an unstoppable chain reaction. Not wanting to waste this opportunity, Ivy quickly withdrew her penis from Harley, allowing her to relax her muscles for a moment before Ivy jammed it back up her pussy again, the head smacking against Harley’s spongy cervix and unloading a torrent of fuckbatter directly into her womb. 

“AAAAAH!!” Ivy wailed in the throes of ecstasy, unloading at least several gallons of rich meta-human sperm into Harley’s baby chamber. Harley began wailing her moans, thrashing against her bindings when the first blast of cum shot past the barrier to her uterus, the hot liquid seed rapidly filling her womb and flooding her ovaries with the fruits of Ivy’s efforts. Her insides swelled to keep it all in, her belly drastically increasing in size with each clench of Ivy’s balls against the base of her breeding stick. Eventually Ivy's output began to dwindle around the time Harley’s cumgut expanded to the size of a beach ball, big enough to support her pillowy breasts like a shelf if they weren’t currently being squeezed and pulled by vines, which seemed to share the pleasure Ivy felt through the connection she shared with all things plant. 

Once Ivy’s orgasm died down, she felt relieved to get the initial load out, but her lust wasn’t nearly satisfied. Not even close. She pulled out of Harley’s now loosened snatch, the head sliding out followed by a waterfall of cum pouring out of the bound-up jester, gradually returning her cum-stuffed belly to its normal state. 

“Incredible! All that, and it’s still hard as a rock...” Ivy thought to herself out loud, poking at her still leaking cocktip. She marveled at it, wondering what other kinds of euphoric feelings she could derive from her new organ. A smile crept across her face. “Hmm...I’ve got an idea…” She spread her legs shoulder width apart, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Upon her exhale her feet began to sink into the ground, various areas on her calves and ankles sprouting roots that dug into the fertile soil. Harley struggled to grasp what she was seeing, partly dazed from the fucking and partly distracted by watching her stomach return to fit her athletic physique. 

“You’re not going to pass out on me are you? The night is still young, and I think...” Ivy broke her silence, her voice accompanied by two figures rising from the dirt on either side of her, each one bearing Ivy’s features down to looking like exact copies. They both rose up out of the ground until they were level with the original Poison Ivy, and in unison said “The party’s just getting started!” All three had a flirty look on their face, boobs prominent with their chests puffed out and shoulders leaned back, and cocks lined up next to one another as each one drooled precum in excitement. The two plant clones moved around to Harley’s head while the original stayed between her legs, slapping her rock-hard megacock on top of Harley’s now flattened abdomen, the tip going past her navel and threatening to bump up into her chest. “Any last words?” the original Ivy asked, the clones taking their time rubbing their equally rock-hard erections around Harley’s lips, smearing her cheeks with cum in an effort to have her accept one of them into her mouth.

“Oh boy…” Harley’s heart raced, all of this was moving so fast that she couldn’t formulate a clear thought. The investment in her hair-brained scheme seemed to have tripled right before her eyes. Three red headed beauties were on standby to use her as human cocksleeve, showing her the best night a girl locked up in Arkham could possibly have. She closed her eyelids and shrugged, fully giving in to what now seemed like her fate. To get ravaged and fucked silly by Poison Ivy and her equally hung copies. “Well, guess there’s worse ways to go!” 

With the green light from Quinn, the original Ivy aligned herself with her bubblegum-pink lower lips, while one of the clones worked her tip between her cherry-red upper lips. With a nod of agreement, both Ivys slammed their hips forward, two extra long bitchbreakers barreling into their slutty receptacle from both ends. One beat against her cervix and bulged out her stomach while the other’s balls slapped against Harley’s face every time she bottomed out in her throat, additionally jacking herself off by stroking her cock through the distention in Harley's neck. The one in her pussy slowly drew itself out, then slid right back in as the one in her mouth pulled out. Once Harley took a fresh breath of air, the giant penis cut off her air supply again as the one in her pussy began to draw out again. The two Ivys worked in tandem, each one taking turns shoving their cocks into their living fleshlight, alternating thrusts until they got a back and forth rocking motion.

“Hey. Over here girls.” Ivy mentioned to her side, motioning some figures to come out from the darkness. The mega dicks inside her pulled out, one of which allowed her to breathe normally again after swallowing the cum left behind in her mouth and throat. Harley was speechless when she was able to see her surroundings, at least half a dozen gorgeous and well-endowed plant ladies closing in around her. Not a single one didn’t have a foot and a half long boner dripping with precum, every single one enjoying a hivemind of shared lust, each one able to feel the sexual orgasmic bliss the others felt. They were all raring to fuck her senseless, biting their bottom lips, stroking their girthy fuckpillars, and reaching out to grope any soft part of Harley’s body. “Oh Harley, I’m afraid this will ruin that sexy walk of yours. I’m sure you’ll recover though…” Original Ivy mused, priming herself to plunge back into Harley’s warm wet folds, biting her thumb in excitement, “...eventually!”

With that the fuck frenzy started, every Ivy began indulging their cocks to whatever part of Harley Quinn was available. The one by her mouth quickly drove her cock between those cushiony dick-sucking lips, not keen on losing her spot to any of the others. A couple more were satisfied with rubbing their members around her face, using her cheeks and even her hair to get some friction. One tried to fit in side by side with the cock in her pussy, looking to double penetrate her already stretched out vagina. She struggled at first, but the former gymnast’s ability to stretch wasn’t limited to just her joints as her sopping wet slit dilated further to fit both dicks at once. The two timed their thrusts at the same time, a combined girth rivaling the width of Harley’s waist constantly plunging in and out of her abused hole in synchronized harmony. They took turns rubbing over Harley’s clit with their thumbs, adoring at the bucking of her hips every time they sent a jolt of electric joy up her spine whenever they brushed over the sensitive nub. The rest of the Ivys made do with what was left, some grinding into the smooth skin on her arms and legs while a lucky few pressed their dicks into her marshmallowy doughballs for a soft and springy sensation, their cockheads sinking into the malleable mammaries like quicksand. Each and every pulsating cock was smearing cum all over Harley Quinn’s already bleached-pale skin, showing the contrasting difference between the two shades of white as her entire figure became increasingly sticky with Ivy’s gooey seed.

Harley was in a constant peak of sexual highs, every part of her body being defiled and violated at once while she lay there helpless to stop it, not that she wanted to. She was quick to accept this situation; the constant double vaginal treatment beating against the entrance to her uterus, the thick veiny cock filling her throat and stomach with delicious cum, and the several other cocks and dicks and penises all worshiping the different parts of her body. It was like a little slice of her personal heaven, probably why it didn’t take long for the most powerful orgasm of her life to rip through her body like a strongman through a phone book. Were it not for the massive schlong clogging her windpipe, Harley would’ve let out a near deafening scream, her pussy feeling like it contained every nerve in her body and they were all electrocuted with pure joy and happiness. Bodily instincts wanted her knees to buckle together, thighs shaking like jelly while she tried to reach her arms inward to touch her titties, her face, her hair, anything that freed her from just digging her nails into her palms. Unfortunately for her, ten Poison Ivys and countless tendrils kept her legs stretched out into a split and arms bound together behind her back. She could only quiver in place, blue eyes rolling into her skull as she uncontrollably bucked her hips into the air, all the muscles in her walls spasming tightly around the meaty invaders in an effort to milk them for all the jizz those cum factories had to offer.

And _boy,_ could they offer **a** **lot**. When Harley clenched around the two dicks lodged in her birth canal, all the Ivys felt it and began to lose control, the small drizzles of precum dripping down had turned into long ropes of pearlescent cream shooting across Harley’s form. They shot onto her hair, her face, tits, torso, anywhere that wasn’t clothed was soon coated in Ivy’s cum. The fortunate few inside Harley had the honor of filling her up from both ends, the duo in her vagina unloaded their salvo straight into her womb while the one in her mouth dumped its load directly into her stomach. A second Ivy even managed to squeeze past Harley’s cum-stained lips and fill her throat with even more fucksludge, threatening to drown the poor girl in the virile ballslop. 

Suddenly Harley went limp, her arms and legs gave out as her torso dropped motionless amidst her bindings. Between the epic creampie, giant bukkake, and sudden lack of air, a wire must've snapped in Harley’s brain that knocked her out cold. She was still breathing just fine through her nose as she subconsciously swallowed around the cocks in her throat, but her head was overloaded to the point where her mind was better off asleep to replenish her sanity. The Ivys looked at each other for a moment, then mutually agreed that Harley wouldn’t want them to stop just because she fell unconscious, but would rather them continue to run a train over her and drain their balls till there was nothing left to give. That was their unbiased, unanimous decision and they needed little convincing to stick to it, continuing to ejaculate more and more, blasting incredible amounts of semen in and on the passed out harlequin cockslut.

\- - -

After hours of fucking every nook, cranny, and hole Harley had to offer, the clones withered away one by one until only the real Poison Ivy remained, finally pulling out of Harley’s vagina and letting a small flood of her potent sperm to spill out and seep into the soil. The vines now held Harley’s arms spread out and above her head, while her legs were spread wide enough to let some jizz out, but just closed enough to let her yoga ball-sized cumgut rest between her thighs. She was still passed out, lightly snoring now that she had consumed the cum that had been shot into her mouth and throat, allowing her to breathe normally again. She licked her lips in her sleep, the edges of her mouth curling upward into an innocent little smile whenever a glob of cum slid down her face and landed on her tongue, the flavor sending out whatever minuscule amounts of dopamine were left throughout her body.

Satisfied with her work, Ivy left Harley in the care of her loyal plants in pursuit of a way out of Arkham. It was only a matter of time before the prison guards, or worse yet, Batman, decided to show up and take her back to a cold concrete cell. With her cock finally shrunken down to a more manageable size, she felt no discomfort as she walked away with a skip in her step, trying to imitate the gleeful walk that always made Harley’s breasts jiggle for freedom with every step. She sighed at the thought and gave Harley one last lustful glance before blowing her a kiss goodbye and exiting the greenhouse. Ivy knew Harley would be okay in the long run, someone would come in and find her, cutting her down and freeing her from the degrading position she had been left in. 

...Eventually. 

...Probably.

**Author's Note:**

> After working on this, I'm like 90% sure that seeing this comic in high school is the reason I have pretty much every kink in here as an adult.


End file.
